crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff The Killer VS Jeffery The Killer
Ding Dong* Went the door, and with that a fourteen year old boy ran down the stairs of his home, jumped to the door, and opened it. As he did this thinking it was his girlfriend, he started to say “Hey Babe!” But all he got to say was He-.” Before getting his throat slashed open. He tried to let out a scream to his parents, but nothing came out. * * Then the boy got a good look at who had done that to him. It was “Jeff The Killer,” he finally said, then Jeff saw that the boy was (about,) the same age as when he had got hurt this bad. Still Jeff tried to stay strong; powerful, that didn’t help. “Look,” he said. “I’m not going to put you to sleep… ONLY-” There was a pause for a couple of seconds, then Jeff said. “Only because I know what sympathy is, and I finally have the felling of regret for something. Something of my own doing.” With that he took the boy by his legs and dragged him back to Jeff’s old house, where he stitched up the boys throat. * *Jeff asked, “What’s your name?” The boy replied with, “My name is… is Jeffery. Why?” Jeff answered, now looking surprised. “M- my name is Jeffrey too, but really even my parents, used to call me Jeff for short.” “Cool.” Said Jeffery now gagging for air. “Why do you look so glum, and sad; regretful, I mean you’re Jeff The Killer, not a-…” He didn’t actually know what to say. “A..a.” “A what?” Said Jeff. Next, with a sigh Jeffery said “A average person.” He finally let out. * *The caring expression on Jeff’s face disappeared, it turned to a surprised; disappointed expression. Jeff’s mouth dropped open wide and he started to cry. Jeffery couldn’t believe this, Jeff The Killer was crying! But Jeff wiped the tears away and said actually calm “Okay I understand, but just… just get out of here, now.” Said Jeff now breathing hard. Then Jeffery slowly got up, and walked out not aware of what was going to happen with him and Jeff later. * *“Dude get on the ride you sissy!” Said Jeffery’s friend Chris. “Okay, this time I agree with Chris, you’re being a sissy!” Said Jeffery’s girlfriend Kristina. “Fine I’ll go on the ride.” They were talking about the new ride at an amusement park they were at very late, near its closing time. So naturally Jeffery went on it. It was five dollars and it (could) make you throw up. So when he got on it, he saw another man coming, he payed, got on, and took off the hood on his coat that was surrounding his face. To Jeffery’s surprise it was Jeff. * *Jeff inspected Jeffery for a second then said, in a creepy voice “Go to sleep for what you did!” Then Jeff screamed, and jumped off the ride, actually to his surprise he was fine, maybe a little dusty but fine. He to both his friend Chris, and his girlfriend Kristina and told them that they needed to go now. They just stared at him though, Jeffery seeing that they were either amazed with what he had just done, or they were looking behind him with fear, when he realized that was the case he said “Oh come on, he did that too!” Jeffery ducked as he knew a knife was aiming for his head. * *Then it hit his friend Chris. Motionless Chris fell and died almost instantaneously. Then Jeff grabbed Jeffery’s girlfriend and was about to slit her throat when Jeffery screamed “NO!” and punched Jeff right in his nose and broke it, it fell off his face. Now Jeff nose less carved his knife into Jeffery, and twisted it, Kristina could tell that Jeffery was in pain so she kicked Jeff The Killer, and he turned around this time not hesitating to slide his knife into her heart. She fell and bled out in a matter of seconds, then Jeff turned around to see Jeffery on his knees begging to live, Jeff saw him like he saw him that one day, at Jeffery’s house, Jeff’s smile faded to a closed mouth with a carved smile in it. Jeff knew what he wanted to do, and also knew that he didn’t want to do it anymore. * *Jeffery said crying “Please, *sniffle* please let me live, I’m sorry for whatever I did to you, I swear I didn’t mean it.” Even though Jeff didn’t want to kill him he couldn’t help it, and said “Go… To…SLEEP!” Finally Jeff lunged at Jeffery, and ended everything, and then also at the same time fell with Jeffery, because the man running the machine had called the police, and they shot him. * *Three Years Earlier… * *“Okay Jeff, we know that you came back to your body, well your soul came back to your body for a reason, what is that reason?” said the man running the psychic center. “Because I need to kill at least one more person if I’m going to rest.” Said Jeff. “We-.” The man was cut off when he got impaled by a car, not of Jeff’s hands but of another member’s hands who had just escaped. The man gave him a thumbs up and drove away. “Well, if you insist on letting me out… hos can I resist, I do need to kill someone, don’t I!”